There are prior art games in which a ball or other object is intended to be moved from one playing area to another by the expedient of striking or pushing the ball through a hole in the bottom of the playing board with an implement of some kind. An example of such a game is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,498. In such games very little manual dexterity or skill is required since the final resting place of the struck ball is largely dependent on chance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game of the general type described wherein digital dexterity is required to position the ball properly.